Renegade -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: R.E.N.E.G.A.D.E - A person who deserts and betrays a set of principles. A law, in Phil and Dan's case. When the government outlaws being gay due to the population dropping drastically because of attacks on all major cities in Europe. They betray those rules and hide away, hoping, wishing. That they won't get caught.


There's a certain sound to someone's voice when they're scared. It's some times hard to detect, but you can just hear it if you listen really carefully. As a child I spent hours sitting in front of the TV or listening to the radio. Just listening to peoples voices. Everyone's voice is different. Some deep, some high. It's just so interesting to listen to someone's voice and pick out how they're feeling.

News readers were always the most interesting to listen to. They're not supposed to show emotion while reading out the most horrific stories you can imagine. Their faces may stay blank but their voices never behave in the same way. They'll keep a straight face while staring into the camera but their voice is the only thing you can rely on to understand completely how they're feeling.

You see, when you're happy, you may speak in a slightly higher pitch. Maybe even talk at a faster pace than usual. Sadness can be detected on how slow you talk, or by how sombre your voice drops to. But fear, fear is an interesting one. Some people may stutter or pause. Maybe their voice may even shake. But apart from that it's almost impossible to detect.

So watching the news reporter looking at the camera with her emotionless face and monotone voice, I knew something was wrong. Even before she'd barely said two words.

I knew she was scared.

"This just in. Now all major cities in Europe, apart from London and Edinburgh have been attacked. The latest attack hit at 2:23 today in central Paris. Officials believe the attacks are being carried out by a terrorist group which cannot be named for security reasons. The number of deaths has not been verified but it seems the numbers for each city are well above one million. The EU's leaders are holding an emergency meeting with the leaders of all European countries. Although this may seem quite alarming news, you are being urged to stay calm. To stay inside and wait for an update on the situation."

Her voice told me she was anything but calm. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke her last word. The camera quickly changed to some other story about politics or something. I don't know, I stopped paying attention after that. My mind only concentrating on the information I had just been told.

Another attack.

They were getting closer as well. Yesterdays attack was on Berlin, now Paris. We were surely next. I mean it's obvious they're targeting the major cities. London is bound to be next. We're right in the middle of London. If it is attacked, we're dead. Simple as. As much as I hate to be pessimistic. It really is as simple as that though.

We're going to die if we stay here.

I looked over to Phil who was still watching the TV. His bright blue eyes staring wide at the screen. It was only then I realized what was being shown on the screen.

The damage from the attacks.

I looked then, my breath hitching in my throat as my eyes gazed over the horrible sight. There were destroyed buildings everywhere. Firemen and paramedics rushing into collapsed houses and carrying out motionless bodies. The reporter was talking yet all I could concentrate on was one paramedic hovering over a little girl who couldn't have been older than two. A man and a woman who appeared to be her parents desperately trying to see their daughter. The paramedic just shook his head then said a small apology. It was then you heard the first sound from the scene behind the reporter. There was a scream of anguish as the woman balled her hands into fists. Screaming and sobbing she covered he face with his hands. Her husband hugged her tightly in his arms as tears now dripped down his cheeks.

"Did you see that?…"

I looked back to Phil. His eyes were now on me, a look of insecurity on his face as he gazed at me. He'd obviously seen the scene that had just occurred as well. I opened my mouth to speak, but realized I didn't really have anything to say. I just nodded, flashing him a sad smile to try lighten the mood. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes.

"That's scary stuff to be showing on the news"

"Yeah, it is"

His eyes met mine then. I thought id see the fear in them, but I didn't. He just looked a little uneasy.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

I thought for a moment. Was I scared? I didn't know. Sure I didn't like what was happening, but I wasn't scared.

"No. Are you?"


End file.
